Ciel Mackenzie Fay
Ciel Mackenzie Fay is a Mobian fennec and previously the head of an OmegaCorp research project, until a freak accident forced her to become a cyborg out of necessity. Biography Ciel was born in 1984 to a middle-class family living in the coastal city of Luxerna. She was mostly self-driven in her education; her parents loved her more than anything, but they didn't want to pressure her all the way into her high school years. Regardless, she grew up to be an exceptionally studious and sociable individual. She was also regarded as being attractive, though she didn't put much effort into her appearance beyond how she normally groomed herself and had little patience for people who were only interested in her looks. She was called a nerd by some; as much as she wanted to counter with her own retort, silence had its own reward when she didn't expect to see them wherever she was going in life. When Ciel was 15 with her birthday a few months away, fate seemed to offer her an opportunity to be a part of something much greater, and would threaten to haunt her for the rest of her life if she declined. She had been walking home from school when she spotted a yellow hedgehog named Simon, still an elementary student at 10 years old. He'd been walking across the street when he suddenly stopped. It seemed as if his legs locked up, but he was still standing in the middle of the street. Ciel saw him struggling to move while a car was heading around the curve, moving too fast to stop in time. His life was in her hands, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let him die knowing she could have saved him. She jumped into action and ran into the street, pulling herself and Simon to the ground as the car raced over them. She hadn't realized it then, but she forfeited having a normal life in the future with her selfless actions. The driver brought the car to a halt and stepped out to see what became of the two. Ciel looked up to see a very worried black lynx. His name was Jameson Fay, 17 years old and had just obtained his driver's license that year. When he asked what happened, Ciel kept calm and explained the situation clearly. She didn't know what was wrong with Simon, however, and she insisted he needed to get to a hospital. She'd just saved Jameson from committing vehicular manslaughter, so he was obligated to return the favor. They learned that Simon was diagnosed with NIDS at birth and that OmegaCorp was supplying him with medication to keep the virus from becoming malignant. It was due to a random factor that prompted the virus to kick into high gear for a moment, causing the episode that Ciel witnessed. Simon was stable now, but someone needed to be there to look out for the boy in case it happened again. Jameson rose to the task and offered to pick up Ciel and Simon from school and drop them off at their homes each day. Jameson would always drop Simon off first, leaving just him and Ciel in the car for a while. They chatted for few weeks and began to develop feelings for one another. Within two months, they were dating; in two years, they were married. They both graduated with a PhD, and already agreed on where they were heading next. They wanted to be a part of OmegaCorp and help people like Simon. The two took their PhDs and headed for OmegaCorp Research & Security Consulting, Inc., moving into a home in Odyssey City. Jameson took up a career in medical science while Ciel studied paradoxology, though this was short lived for Ciel due to her pregnancy. She wasn't able to work until after she gave birth to Nemi on September 10, 2003. When she finally got a chance to punch in, she couldn't be more excited about her job. She wasn't prepared for what happened several years later... To be continued. Appearance Ciel is a youthful, rather attractive fennec fox. Her fur is light blue with white fur on her ears, chest, tail tip, and feet. Her hair is purple and parted mostly towards the left, reaching down to her shoulders in the back with two much longer segments of hair on the sides of her head that reach halfway down her chest. She also has blue eyes and pink skin. Following her conversion to a cyborg, her appearance remains nearly unchanged aside from a barcode on her forehead, which is mostly hidden behind her bangs. Ciel's casual attire consists of a gold-and-black short sleeved jacket worn over a white camisole featuring a light blue print design. Both the jacket and the camisole are cut very short at the bottom, exposing her midriff. She also wears blue jeans, white and blue trainers, and white socks. Personality She is calm, but far from quiet. On the contrary, she is actually quite talkative--sometimes, a bit too much for her own good. Her mind can wander off and she catches herself adding things to the conversation that probably should've been left unsaid. This is just an example of her tendency to be reckless, though in her defense it doesn't stem from ignorance. She is well aware of her limits and capabilities, but she fears that prioritizing safety will cause her to miss an opportunity to take advantage of her abilities. She benefits from her ability to be resourceful, so this tends to work in her favor. She's not one to forget the occasions where it hasn't, however... Ciel rarely plans ahead of time, and prefers to dive right into the task and plan as she goes, even if she already knows what will happen. She understands how a plan inevitably changes as it is put into action, and that the situation can change with each step. She also believes this is the most efficient way to work. Ciel frequently ignores the warnings of others, and insists that she holds true to her actions and do what she believes is right. While she's reluctant to let others challenge her actions, she is prepared to take full responsibility for her mistakes. She takes great effort in bonding with others, and often encourages them to take advantage of their day. She's relatively easy to get along with, as long as she's not terribly busy with some other matter. While she seems to lack any reaction to insults, she does harbor some amount of scrutiny towards people who do insult her. In contrast to OmegaCorp's other combatants, she seems less concerned about preserving life than she is about finishing the job. This seems natural since her career path focused on research rather than fighting, but she also believes that eliminating the threat quickly is the best option for survival. However, she has been known to shield others if no other option is present. Abilities This is not a complete list. It will be filled out over time. Heh, time... Amplified Strength & Endurance As a cyborg, she naturally enjoys the benefits of having greater strength and endurance than normal Mobians. Traversing Timelines Ciel is one of the few known individuals capable of surviving inside the Void Beyond and travelling to other timelines. However, she must return to the main timeline within 24 hours of her departure. Observe When Ciel observed her existence across the timelines and created the accident that destroyed her original body, she learned about the lives of every Ciel that lived in the neighboring timelines and absorbed the knowledge of the main timeline's future. After becoming a cyborg, this knowledge is sealed by default, but she is able to access and utilize this knowledge and observe future events moments before they happen. While allowing her to see how an enemy will attack, this does leave her relatively vulnerable during the act. It should be noted that her ability to read the future is limited while in another timeline. Chaos & Order Manipulation The "accident" also granted Ciel the knowledge to harness the power of Chaos and Order--the two elements used to create the timelines--without requiring some sort of medium like the Chaos Emeralds. This knowledge is also sealed, but is accessed at the same time Ciel makes an Observation. She is only able to use these powers within the portion of the timeline that she has observed--less if she uses them excessively. Chaos is primarily used for her offensive abilities while Order is used for defense and support. Some of her abilities utilize both powers, and have some amazing effects. These powers aren't diminished while Ciel is in another timeline, but the time frame in which they can be used is reduced because her Observations are less effective. Ciel can utilize most of these abilities without her armor, but with limited effectiveness. Chaos Abilities *'Sword Summoner': A basic projectile attack, Ciel manifests blades of Chaos energy and fires them at opponents within reach. **'Calamity Sword': An extension of Sword Summoner, Ciel can manifest a "BFS" and pierce a nearby opponent. *'Graviton Sabre': Ciel attunes the Celestial Engine's black blades with the power of gravity, sending anything they hit to the ground with great force. **'Singularity': Ciel can create a gravitational anomaly, causing anyone in range to be helplessly suspended in the air for a short amount of time. Its location is fixed and requires a few seconds to reach its full strength. *'Ultima': Ciel arranges the Celestial Engine's black blades into a cannon, taking a few seconds to charge before firing a powerful, instantaneous beam. It will pierce any defense, but lacks the ability to be aimed, making it relatively easy to evade. Order Abilites *'Flash': Ciel teleports a short distance. The distance will always stay the same and is no more than a few feet away from her initial position, making this somewhat predictable. *'Flight': Ciel gains the ability to fly as she utilizes Order. Sustaining flight has a relatively low cost. *'Immortality': Primarily used as a last resort in most cases, Ciel uses the Celestial Engine's white blades as a frame to create an invincible barrier that neutralizes any attack without fail. This is more or less the polar opposite of Ultima. Because she already knows how an enemy will attack, she utilizes this when she realizes there's no other way to avoid being hit. Unity Abilities (Chaos & Order) *'Warp': Ciel uses the blades of the Celestial Engine to create a portal to another location. Unlike Flash, this can be used by others as a form of transportation and has a very large range. The cost of using this ability increases with range, to the point where travelling to the nearest city completely drains the use of her powers. Projectile attacks may also utilize the portals, meaning Ciel can use the portals offensively or be chased down by an attack. *'Astral Reticle': Ciel forms the Celestial Engine into a circular frame of sorts, in front of her. Objects and entities observed in the frame can be interacted with in a variety of ways, and can be moved into place somewhere else, shot in a direction, or interact with other objects. Chaos is used to create the event that the object(s) will perform, and Order is used to begin, pause, or rewind the event, and ensure that it cannot be stopped otherwise. It's basically a highly advanced variant of telekinesis, and can be used to solve puzzles, open pathways, or just tossing things about. *'Sword of the Seraphs': Ciel's last resort when the situation demands the complete destruction of the target. The Sword of the Seraphs is an immense weapon used to destroy paradoxes linking one timeline to another, and exists in an area deep within the Void Beyond. At the moment, Ciel is the only known mortal who knows its location and has the capability to summon it. It will effectively kill anything it strikes, even those who cannot be killed by normal means. It can only be focused on one target, however, and Ciel will be incapable of using her powers for quite some time after it is summoned. Though she hasn't attempted it yet, trying to summon the sword in another timeline is nearly impossible and the act would most likely kill her if she succeeds. Weapons Insert text here. Weaknesses Cybernetics Ciel's cybernetic body is both unique to her and is generations ahead of most cyborgs in terms of technological advancement, granting her some resistance to their most prominent weaknesses such as EMP. She is still affected by them, but they're half as effective. Her head is a different story, however. Disabling the systems that regulate the flow of knowledge absorbed from the Void Beyond can have devastating effects on her. Reliance on Observations Ciel can't use her powers without making an Observation. This opens a small window of time where she's vulnerable prior to her making an Observation. Trivia *Ciel shares some similarities with the Murakumo Units from BlazBlue, but far fewer compared to her previous rendition. *She studies Japanese and French, but just enough to understand Masako and Monica whenever they start shouting expletives in their native languages. *OHHH POTATO, POTATO, OH HOW LOVE YOU SO. POTATO, POTATO, WE LOVE TO SEE YOU GROW! *I still haven't colored this sketch. #Toolazytimeforsmashbros Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Vixens Category:Foxes Category:Cyborgs Category:Fennecs